Of Gore and Glee
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Kai comes home late at night and finds the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys gathered around the TV, suffering through another one of Bryan's gore movies. To Kai's surprise someone else has joined the team tonight. Kai isn't sure what he finds more disturbing: watching the movie or their houseguest …


Disclaimer: I sadly do not won the rights to Beyblade...

 **A/N:** Hi everyone!

The other day I had a chat with **Yueliang-Licht89** about how her movie nights usually went and later she asked me if I could write a story about it… It screamed to be starring the ever so awesome Blitzkrieg Boys, so naturally I couldn't resist!

Licht, this is one for you - I hope you enjoy it and congratulations on your amazing exam-results! :)

* * *

 **Of Gore and Glee**

* * *

When Kai came home that night he found the house in complete darkness. First he thought the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys had gone out, but then he heard the screaming and the sound of gun shots. Lots of gun shots.

What might have sounded disturbing or frightening even to clueless passersby was unfortunately business as usual for Kai. He sighed. Bryan was watching one of his gory movies again. Oh joy. Whenever Bryan watched a movie all lights had to be switched off to 'set the right mood' and the volume had to be cranked up all the way – again, to set the mood. As if Bryan needed anything to get in the mood for violence and gore!

Kai resigned to his fate and opened the front door. The sound of fighting and screaming got even louder. Seriously, any louder than this and they'd all go deaf! Cursing under his breath Kai kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. In the dim light he was able to make out Bryan sitting on the couch opposite the TV. He was easy enough to spot, mostly because he constantly cackled and screamed with joy. Kai could only shake his head at this behavior. He narrowed his eyes and spotted Tala sitting on the far side of the same couch, apparently trying to get some distance between himself and Bryan. This was the smart thing to do, because occasionally Bryan would get so into a movie that he'd start throwing punches. Most people could think of better things than taking a punch from Bryan. He had a mean left hook. And an even meaner right hook for that matter! Spencer, having met with Bryan's right hook, had chosen to sit somewhere else entirely; he was sitting in the armchair on the right side of the TV.

Kai decided to follow Spencer's example and he sat down in the second armchair on the other side of the TV. It was only then that he noticed there was someone else present. Sitting between Bryan and Tala, both tall and broad-shouldered, Kai had almost over-looked the smaller boy. His fair hair was looking ghostly white in the dim light. Kai raised a brow. What was _Max_ doing here? Kai never had Max put down as the gore-movie type of guy. He was just too… _Disney_ for that. And it didn't even seem like he had been forced to be here: first, there were no visible traces of duct tape and second, were Max's eyes were practically glued to the screen. As were Bryan's. Neither of them took notice of Kai's arrival. Tala however nodded at Kai and Spencer even managed a little wave. Usually Spencer always had a smile to go with his wave. Today he didn't – today he looked somewhat pained. No surprise there; gory movies weren't his favorite thing in the world. Though Spencer appeared to be a tough guy, he was really not. He was actually kind of a girl sometimes. Kai's eyes wandered over to Tala. Tala was cool with horror and gore. The more surprised Kai was to see Tala fidget highly uncomfortable. Again he raised a brow. What the hell was up with Tala? He focused his attention on the movie for a second. Okay, yes, this wasn't pretty and with all the intestines shown this must be quite educational for young surgeons, but they had seen worse?!

He glanced back to Tala, wanting to send him a questioning look. As he did, his gaze brushed Max. Slightly irritated Kai looked back at the blonde boy. Max was sitting cross legged on the couch, with his upper body leaned forward. He was gnawing his bottom lip and didn't take his eyes off the screen for a second. Kai wasn't even sure if he was even blinking. Increasingly irritated he watched how Max shuddered at a character's most gruesome death, but kept staring at the TV with fascination and joy nevertheless. Next, the blonde boy frowned with disgust, only to clap his hands in an almost childlike glee afterwards.

Kai suddenly had goosebumps all over and it certainly wasn't the movie that had caused them. Now he knew what it was that made Tala this uncomfortable – Max's reaction to the movie was simply disturbing. Kai couldn't say if it were the contradictory reactions, or just the fact that all of this didn't go well with the boy's innocent appearance… All he knew was that watching Max watch a horror movie gave him the creeps. And apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Yikes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spencer go from green, to white and then faint. Yeah. That was to be expected. It happened quite regularly. Spencer just wasn't very good with blood and currently the screen was nothing but scarlet. Countless times they'd told him to just go to his room instead of watching the movies (and fainting), but it turned out Spencer was even more creeped out by just listening to it - to a point where he'd rather watch and faint. So they let him. But who knew, maybe this he'd been creeped out by Max's laugh instead. Kai certainly was…

He met eyes with Tala. Long years of practicing together had enabled them to have full conversations without exchanging as much as a word - a skill which proved to be quite useful now.

Tala glanced sideways to Max and Bryan, slightly shook his head and rolled his eyes upwards. 'This is too much,' he said.

Kai nodded. He agreed wholeheartedly.

Tala pointed his chin towards Spencer, shrugged and then nodded in the general direction of the door. 'Let's leave Spencer and get outta here.'

Kai raised his brows, then focused his eyes on Spencer and finally nodded towards the door.

'Don't be dick. We'll grab Spencer and then go.'

Tala rolled his eyes but nodded a yes.

Kai quietly rose to his feet and quickly walked around the couch. Together with Tala he heaved Spencer from his chair and dragged him out of the living room. Once in the kitchen Kai hurried to shut the kitchen door behind them – to shut out the noise, not to avoid disturbing Bryan and Max, obviously. They were so engrossed in their movie they hadn't noticed them leave. Hell, they probably wouldn't even realize if someone tore down the house around them...

"Fuck!" Tala said and shuddered. "That was _so_ freakin' creepy!"

"Hn. Who would've thought Max had this in him?"

Tala gritted his teeth and growled , "Apparently the All Stars corrupted him during his last stay in the States. I swear, if I get my hands on those blasted Americans, I will-..."

"How about we focus on reviving Spencer first?"

"Ugh, fine, but I swear it's the last time."

While Tala went to get a wet cloth and a glass of water, Kai rolled Spencer in a stable side position. He slightly shook his unconscious teammate's shoulder.

"Spencer. Hey, Spencer, wake up."

"Come on you big baby, wake up already," Tala said and kicked Spencer's butt (literally).

Kai rolled his eyes at him.

"Didn't we agree that kicking him won't help Spencer?"

"It helps _me_."

"Don't be an idiot. Have some vodka, have some candy or whatever, I don't care. Just stop kicking Spencer. And give me that cloth!"

Mumbling something incomprehensible (and probably very rude) Tala handed him the wet cloth. Kai put it down on Spencer's forehead and almost immediately the blonde Russian began to stir. Then Spencer's eyes flew open. He jolted up and frantically looked around.

"Spence, chill," Kai said.

"Yeah, we dragged your petty ass into the kitchen. You're safe," Tala added. "Oh, and I'm curious: was it the movie or Blondie?"

Spencer shuddered.

"Don't remind me. I've never seen anything more scary in my entire life. This needs to stop."

"That's saying something – you grew up with Bryan after all," Tala smirked. "It's a miracle you still stick around."

"He's like family, Tala. You don't just walk out on family just because they have a questionable taste in movies."

"Yeah well, that's more Kai's specialty anyways…"

Kai glared at the Redhead.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Nope."

"Good, 'cause we've been over this about a thousand times."

"Err … guys? How about we focus on the real problem here?" Spencer hurried to interfere.

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"We agree this has to stop - how do we make it stop?"

"We could just get Bryan his own TV," Tala suggested.

Kai snorted.

"No fucking way. His room is right next to mine - I'm not going to put up with this crap every night!"

"Come on Kai, for the team," Tala said.

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay fine - if you have a better idea I'm all ears!"

"We should build him a TV room in the backyard," Kai replied.

Spencer shook his head.

"And have the neighbors calling the cops on a daily basis? Uh… no!"

"I like the TV room idea" Tala thought out loud. "How about we built one in the basement."

Spencer stared at him with plain horror written all over his face.

Kai translated, "I think Spencer wouldn't feel comfortable with the sounds of people dying coming from his basement."

"That's the understatement of the year," Spencer muttered.

Tala rolled his eyes.

"You're such a girl, Spencer," he snarled. "Well, since we don't want him to faint every night, no TV room in the basement. Why don't we just get Bryan some goddamn headphones?"

"I like that idea!" Spencer said. "Headphones and his own TV."

"He wouldn't use them," Kai pointed out. "It wouldn't be ' _setting the mood'_. Also, isn't the real problem here Max?"

Spencer shuddered again.

"Just thinking about him gives me the creeps."

Tala shot him a glare and growled, "I swear I'm just gonna leave you lying on the floor if you faint again."

"Guys," Kai interrupted calmly. "Max?"

"Err... Yeah," Tala said. "He was your teammate - you do something about it!"

"And what do you suggest? Kick him out?" Kai shot back and crossed his arms.

"It would be a start."

"I can't do that - Bryan invited him."

"So what, it's three against one - yeay democracy, bye-bye Maxi!"

"Sh," Spencer then said. "Do you hear that?"

They all listened for a moment. They heard nothing. No screams, no explosions, no gunshots and no laughing and cackling either. Just blissful silence!

"I think the movie's over," Tala whispered.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Einstein."

Tala was about to reply, but Spencer shot him a warning glare. They tiptoed to the door and listened. There was the sound of footsteps heading towards the front door. Apparently Max was leaving. Maybe (if they were really lucky) he was going to take Bryan with him! But just Max would be fine for now. Through the closed door they could only make out fragments of the conversation; it seemed Max and Bryan were discussing their favorite moments from the movie. Carefully Kai opened the door a bit so they could understand what was said in the hallway better.

"This was fun," they heard Max say cheerfully. "Can't wait for Part II - see you tomorrow Bryan!"

Tala, Kai and Spencer stared at each other in absolute terror. Part two? _Tomorrow_?!

Then Kai cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "Gentlemen, how do you feel about spending the summer in Russia?"

"Let's do it."

"When's the next flight?"

And so Bryan woke the next morning to a note saying 'Gone to Russia, will be back when Max's gore phase is over'.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** There, done. Hope you enjoyed reading this guys - let me know what you thought? ;)

Take care!  
NoEarlyBird :)


End file.
